


10 reasons

by Clarmyr



Series: 10 Reasons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 reason why hufflepuff are not stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 reasons

1)      They are kind and are willing to help others

2)      Their house parties are AMAZING

3)      Ginny Weasley was going to be in Hufflepuff but she said no

4)      Susan bones is a hufflepuff

5)      They are every strong when they want to be

6)      Cedric diggory was a hufflepuff

7)      Cedric was one of the only ones that didn’t wear the potter stink badges

8)      In the sorting hats song helga said “I’ll teach the lot and treat them just the same.”

9)      J.K  Rowling thinks huffepuff is a cool house to be in

10)   They are amazing people

**Author's Note:**

> so what to you think


End file.
